Shulk vs Bardock
D1077121-A530-4B2D-9FCD-8AD184502A74.jpeg Intro Xenoblade Chronicles vs Dragon Ball Z! , which hero who changes the future and can see into The future will win? Intrude Ringmaster: for today’s battle , we will have two god-like characters who changed the future , Shulk the holder of the Monado and Bardock the farther of Goku , let’s meet our fighters today! Ringmaster:on the first Conner we have bardock is 22 years old man , he is farther to Goku and Wife to Gine , bardock being a sayian warrior has trained his entire life and is a elite soilder , formerly working loyally under his master Frieza , this all changed when he had his second son , Goku , he started getting visions of the future and of his death , bardo I saw Goku die in his visions and ultimately decided to send Goku to earth , while bardock decided to face his death to frieza , later bardock travels back in time to fight friezes ancestor , lord chilled , he successfully turns into a super Sayian and dethrones lord chilled . Ringmaster: now onto Shulk , Shulk is a 18 year old boy , he is one of the last home , after Zanza destroyed his species , Shulk is the chosen holder of the Monado , with his Monado he gains visions of the future , the Monado grants shulk multiple powers , like defense , strength , power and speed , Although Shulk is a very independent fighter , he relays heavily on help from his friends like Fiora and Alvis . Ringmaster: Alright , the Combatants are ready , it’s time for the EXHIBITIOOOOON!!!!!.. Fight! Location: Gaur Plains. Shulk is walking on the plains , until he sees Fiora fighting a man in black hair , who has a tail. Bardock: the future is mine! , I will beat Frizia and avenge my family! Fiora: what are you? Bardock then kicks Fiora in the heart , breaking through her armor and knocking her out cold , Shulk then rushes over to Fiora. Shulk:Fiorraaaaaaaaaaa!! Just as bardock starts to walk away , Shulk rushes at bardock and slashes him in the back. Shulk: you will pay for what you did to Fiora! Bardock: okay , kid , let’s fight! Here We Goooooo!!!! Bardock rushes at Shulk and tries to Kick Shulk in the face , but Shulk uses his defense and easily blocks, bardock starts shooting kai blasts at Shulk , but Shulk easily defends , Shulk then yells air slash and slashes bardock in the air with the Monado, Shulk then shoots thunder at bar dock , bardock gets stunned , Shulk then uses his smash and starts slashing bardock with the Monado , multiple times , bardock punches Shulk in the heart and charges up a rebillion spear , Shulk sees a vision of him being blasted away by the attack , Shulk then uses his defense and blocks , the blast hits Shulk at full power , breaking his shield ,Shulk comes out of the smoke and uses his Monado Purge , Bardock gets hit by a full power Monado purge , bardock gets knocked back and falls on his knees. Shulk: want some more! Bardock: lose , I cannot lose the future!!! Bardock transforms into a super Sayian , bardock rushes at Shulk , Shulk dodges and uses his light heal , fully healing him , bardock shoots a full power Kai blast at Shulk , a huge explosion happens , Shulk comes out of the smoke , barley fazed. Shulk: it’s funny how you call that a attack , I’m barley even fazed!. Bardock: no , impossible , I am a super sayian!. Shulk then rushes a bardock , bardock sees a vision of Shulk impaling him with the Monado, bardock dodges and punches shulk in the cheast , bardock then starts punching Shulk , bardock teleports behind Shulk and slams him into the ground , bardock then uses his rebellion sphere and causes a huge explosion , engulfing Shulk in the process , bardock looks as the smoke clears. Shulk: impressive, you made me feel that one , but your still nothing compared to the Monados power! Shulk then uses his chill and shoots ice at bardock , bardock gets frozen but quickly punches out of the ice , Shulk then uses his speed and starts blitzing bardock , slashing him with the Monado , without any rest or break. Bardock: how can a mere human be this fast! Shulk then slams his Monado into bardocks back , nearly snapping his spine , bardock gets up and suddenly feels himself getting stronger ,bardock gets a Zenkai boost , bardock then rushes at Shulk , bardock keeps teleporting around Shulk , bardock then knocks the Monado out of Shulk hand , the two start fist clashing , but bardock easily wins and punches shulk into a wall , Shulk lands next to the Monado and grabs his weapon , bardock rushes out of the rubble and tries to finish Shulk off , Shulk gets a vision of the attack , Shulk then dodges and rushes at bar dock. Shulk: let’s end this for the future! Bardock: your the one going to hell you bastard! Bardock charges up his Riot Javelin , Shulk charges up his Monado Purge , the two launch their attacks at each other , bardocks Riot Javelin wins the clash , but Shulk uses his defense , Shulk rushes through the blast and charges at bardock , Shulk then cuts off bardocks head with the Monado, killing him instantly , bardocks lifeless corpse and head fall to the ground, Shulk then rushes at Fiora. Shulk: Fiora , are you okay.. Fiora: yea Shulk! Both Shulk and Fiora embrace each other , while Frieza is shown laughing at bardocks death in the background!. Dbx! Dbx Winner Ringmaster:....., well I don’t want to ruin Shulk and Fioras Momment , anyways the winner is Shulk! EDAF564B-57EB-4348-B1AC-91586B0C49CC.jpeg Travia * this episode was finished on the same day that Ganondorf vs Metal Sonic , Was Completed. * This is my 30th Dbx Fight That I have Created. Category:Dbx Fights Written By Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Xenoblade Chronicles vs Dragon Ball Z Themed Dbx Fights Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed DBX Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Time' Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic vs superpowers themed DBX fight Category:Martial Arts vs Technology Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic vs Sword themed DBXs Category:'Brains vs Brawn' themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength" Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Soldiers' themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If? DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBX Fight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies